


The one where Robert moves back to the village ...

by Fangirlqueen87



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlqueen87/pseuds/Fangirlqueen87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robert is drunk he decides to move back to the village. What will Aaron think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Robert moves back to the village ...

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I've FINALLY written some fluffy type stuff! Enjoy ;)

Set in November 2015

 

“Oi … er… could you be a bit more careful with that! Robert said nervously starring at the delivery man who was holding a cardboard box in his hand.  
Aaron scoffed, rolling his eyes as he thought about how anxious his boyfriend was when it came to his precious brandy glasses that were ‘irreplaceable and wasted on Aaron’.  
“Would you just chill out!” Aaron laughed as he watched Robert gather the boxes in his hand and sort through them frantically after gazing at his watch and realising how long it was taking him to settle in.  
“Well it would be faster and quicker if you actually lifted a finger Aaron!” Robert sighed angrily as he juggled to boxes in his hand.  
Aaron sighed, gazing down at his phone and leaning against the kitchen wall,  
“Mate I'm not the one moving in!  
Robert smiled faintly as he knew that it wouldn't be long until Aaron would be moving in too.

Aaron looked at Robert shyly, still surprised that he had actually moved in,  
“I still can't believe you actually moved back to the village after – you know … everything”  
Robert stood still,  
“Why?”  
“Er …” Aaron said hesitating slightly, confused by how oblivious Robert seemed to the whole quite obvious situation.

Since the affair was revealed and Chrissie had fled the village after the helicopter crash, Robert wasn't the most likeable person in the village. It didn't take long for the tense atmosphere between Andy and Robert to rise, resulting in Robert living in a dainty flat in the middle of town. Victoria had tried her best to keep in contact with Robert but Adam wasn't too happy about it which resulted in the distance between the siblings to become longer. Although Aaron wasn't as hated as Robert, it didn't stop Lawrence and Lachlan parading around the village making life slightly hard for him. The small digs and snide remarks made Aaron slightly uneasy, yet Cain was always on hand to put them back in their place. 

“Listen” Robert sighed. “Just because I'm not the most popular guy around here, dosen’t mean it's going to stop me from being with you”.  
Aaron sighed, kissing Robert softly and pulling him in for a hug.  
“I told you. Remember? You have my word” Robert whispered playfully in Aaron’s ear, reminding him of the night Robert had came up with the plan.

Aaron didn't need reminding one bit, he smiled as he began to remember the drunken plan formed by his boyfriend only a few weeks ago.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aaron had finally caved into Robert’s demands of ‘having a night out’ as Robert had said on the phone. Aaron wasn't in the mood that Friday night yet still manages to meet Robert in town and go to a small bar near Robert’s new flat. As soon as Aaron buzzed on the flat door, Robert was racing down the stairs enthusiastically. Aaron felt his heart flutter slightly as he saw Robert race down the stairs so eagerly, they hadn't seen each other since Tuesday where once again Aaron had met Robert at his flat for dinner. 

As Robert reached the building door, his heart raced as he instantly crashed his lips into Aaron’s, nearly knocking a startled Aaron off his feet.  
“Steady on” Aaron said breaking away from the kiss and starring at Robert.  
“What! I've missed you” Robert said closing his eyes again and leaning in deeply for another passionate kiss.  
‘I've missed you’ was an understatement. Robert had never felt so lonely in the pokey flat he lived in. He missed the village, the pub, his family but most importantly he missed Aaron. It wasn't the same, seeing him a few times a week had made him appreciate Aaron more. He craved seeing him everyday, yet it wasn't as bad as when Aaron left. When the flat was cold and empty again, and a pack of beer bottles were the only thing that got him through the lonely nights without his boyfriend.  
Aaron pulled away as he smelt the musky scent of alcohol on Robert's breath,  
“You've been drinking!”  
“And!”  
“And I thought we were going out got a few”  
“Oh well I've started without you” Robert said childishly, leaning into Aaron's neck. “I'll make it up to ya later” 

By the time Aaron and Robert had had their third pint, Robert had turned into a drunken mess in front of a sober Aaron.  
“You … you know what A-aron. I … I am so… so” Robert slurred on his words, leaning forward on resting his head on the table.  
Aaron rolled his eyes, realising that he should have never gone out with Robert knowing he had already had too much to drink,  
"Drunk." Aaron sighed. Robert made a face before nearly falling to his feet, “Alright I think you've had enough mate!” Aaron sighed getting up from his seat and shifting over to Robert’s lifting him up slightly in an attempt to move Robert away from his beer.  
“What! W-what a-are you doing? Robert said alarmed and confused.  
“Getting you home mate, I think you've had enough!”  
“N-no I … I don't wanna go back there! I hate it”  
Aaron sighed sitting back down on his chair, confused about what Robert meant.  
“Why, I thought you liked your flat. You wouldn't stop banging on about the artwork on Tuesday!”  
“Yeah, I ‘suppose it's … it's … it's alright. B-but I … when it's night, and it's just me I … I hate it! I feel … so … so alone”  
Aaron felt his heart race, he hated seeing Robert so upset but he couldn't help but think back to how he had felt whenever Robert had left him for Chrissie. The empty, lonely feeling that filled the air whenever Robert would kiss Aaron goodbye and return to his wife, leaving him alone once more.  
“I should know all about that. You know when that’s what happened to me over and over again when you went back to Chrissie!” Aaron said agitated by the self pity Robert was feeling.  
Robert starred at Aaron, guilt filling inside him,  
“Damn! I'm sorry I … I didn't even t-think! Aaron I'm … I'm so sorry!” Robert whispered, slurring slightly and leaning towards him kissing him softly on the cheek.  
Aaron saw the regret in Robert's eyes,  
“I know … I know” Aaron said squeezing Robert’s hand tightly. 

“So what are you gonna do about it then Rob?”  
Robert huffed, too drunk to understand the question properly,  
“I'm … er … I … I … well” Robert sighed and dragged his head down on the table drained from trying to answer the question.  
“Right then.” Aaron sighed, angry that he had even tried to show interest in the obscure idea.  
Robert lifted his head, frustrated that Aaron seemed agitated, “Wait don’t be upset!” Robert said, instantly an idea sprang to mind “Oh my … I … I c-can move … into … Ashley's house. He … you … you said t-that he … he was moving in with Harriet d-didn’t you outside t-the village!”  
Aaron starred at his boyfriend, seeing the excitement growing in his eyes,  
“You, how!” Aaron stumbled.  
“You – you said yourself!”  
“Well yeah I suppose so”  
Robert leant closer to Aaron, touching his lips softly and smiling slightly. All at once, Robert grew more passionate, pushing himself further onto Aaron who sat awkwardly on his chair. At last Robert began to pull away, gazing at Aaron wildly,  
“So w-what do you think of my … my … my master plan thingy?!” Robert giggled to himself trying his hardest to be serious as he starred at Aaron who didn't seem the least bit interested in listening.

Aaron looked at Robert, sighing as he rested his head on his arms,  
“I think your way too drunk mate.”  
Robert laughed,  
“C’mon don't be l-like that baby” Robert said pulling forward and touching Aaron’s cheek. Aaron instantly pushed him away, smelling the alcohol on his breath.  
“Don't Robert!”  
“You wanna – wanna know why I want to … to … move to the village”  
Aaron shrugged.  
“Because … I … I hate n-not seeing your grumpy little – gorgeous li-ttle face! And … and then there's Vic. She – she won't speak to me at all ‘cos of your best mate! I … I miss ya Aaron!”  
Aaron gazed at the drunk man in front of him, surprised at how serious he was. It was strange to see his boyfriend so open and honest. It had shocked him completely.  
“I want … to be able to see you every … every day. You all … sexy a-and oily in your overalls, whenever … whenever what's her name needs … you to … to work at the garage” Robert continued. Aaron looked up, “You mean Debbie. My cousin.” He said bluntly. “Yeah! When little – Jack is all … you know not feeling well or something” Robert chuckled. 

Aaron smiled to himself, even though Robert was drunk he couldn't help but notice the sincerity in his voice.  
“I … I think if you want to then-”  
“I … I really … really do!”  
Aaron laughed, kissing Robert lightly on the lips.  
“So … so I'm gonna do it! I'll ring the people tomorrow”  
“The people”  
“Yeah … t-the people who sell houses Aaron!” Robert said frustrated that he didn't know what they were called.  
“Okay Rob whatever you say yeah!” Aaron smiled sipping his beer.  
“I … I promise ya Aaron Livesy! You … you have my word” Robert stood up feeling slightly dazed, holding out his hand in order for Aaron to shake it.  
Aaron sighed, complying to Robert’s wishes and shaking his hand. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As night fell on the village, Aaron and Robert sat lazily on the leather sofa that Robert had picked. The delivery men had finally left the pair to their own devices at four o'clock, since then Aaron and Robert had spent the day putting plates away and hanging up ‘cool’ artwork. Aaron began to fidget as he tried hard to sit comfortably on the hard sofa,  
“What's up with you!” Robert said laughing as Aaron looked more grumpy than usual.  
“This sofa! Couldn't you have got a more comfy one!”  
“Sorry, I didn't think you'd mind!” Robert felt his heart beat faster, beaming inside as he saw how involved Aaron was being.  
“Well … I don't … I mean … I” Aaron said fumbling on his words.  
“I … er hope you … you don't mind but I er left some room in my draw for your stuff” Aaron felt his heart flutter, as he starred at Robert, fidgeting with the zip of his hoddie. As he gazed at his boyfriend, Aaron had never felt so much love for him.  
“Of course I don't mind Rob” Aaron said leaning into his boyfriend and kissing him tenderly. Robert couldn't resist him any longer, the pleasure he felt overwhelmed him as he slid his tongue into Aaron's mouth and pulled at his messy hair. 

Soon their breathing intensified as they both lunged into the others lips, pushing against each other wildly. All at once Robert let go of Aaron’s grip, panting slightly “Damn it Aaron Livesy I … I bloody love you so … so much” he laughed, starring at Aaron's eyes. Aaron smiled before leaning forward “I know you do. I love you”. Robert smiled back “I’ve just realised something. We haven't blessed my bed yet if you know what I mean” Robert winked, giggling as he watched Aaron blush. “It better be more comfortable than your bloody sofa!” Aaron sighed kissing Robert playfully before racing up to Robert’s stylish room hearing Robert's footsteps eagerly pacing behind his.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you guys know 'Only you to blame' will have another update tomorrow! I promise!


End file.
